danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
L. Roxwell
}} L. Roxwell '(エル ロツル, ''Eru Rotsuru) also called 'Taka ' (鷹, Taka) due to her artistic name. His title is '''Ultimate Rockstar. Appearance His appearance is a long gray flannel, a necklace containning a ruby, dark blue pants and a pair of white sneakers. His hair is brown, her eyes are dark red and loads a light brown glove on his right hand. Usually, he also carries on his back a guitar that has an appearance of "XC" between cross. It has an oversight appearance, especially their weight. This is because Roxwell limited to eating a salad of lettuce, tomato and onion with a glass of water. Personality Roxwell is an egocentric person, crazy and with a very bad language. He is also a total pervert and shameless one to whom he himself is considered. Roxwell is often a verbally aggressive character, threatening anyone who tries to insult him. Roxwell speaks English in the English version (French in the English version), being sometimes talking to himself in that language. It also proves to be a character more or less tolerable (for those who do not speak to him). Roxwell is also a somewhat unfriendly character, not considering the welfare of others as a priority as he prefers to take the life of the murders as a joke. In summary, he takes lightly the School Life of Mutual Murders. History When he was fifteen, he was in a band called the Academy "Ye *uckerS". After formation, the band members began to miss school only to compose and play their songs which earned him three expulsions. The newly formed band and released its fist album, to which sold two million copies what he called public attention and criticism. A year later, they released their second turning most successful, selling seven million in Japan and four million worldwide, earning him the band being nominated for Best Band Award of the Year and Album of the Year. However, the day the band was to participate in the awards, a fatal car accident caused almost all band members die, except for the drummer and Roxwell. Months later, the death of drummer was confirmed. Roxwell, with its dissolved in the worst band would still not forget that memory crude teenager, alone with his guitar, embark on a new adventure in the world of rock. Free Time Presentation: Hey! What's up man!? Where is your good morning!? Reaction to a good gift: Thank you, man! This gift will be decorated in my heart! Reaction to an okay gift: Well ... there are better ones. But it does not matter! A gift is a gift! Reaction to a bad gift: Oops! What an ugly thing! Horrible! Disgusting! But neglect, man. You'll have a better one next time. Execution Note: The character is not specified whether to die or not. A great scene appears, where a lot of people appear to expect guitarist, including, the characters appear in a VIP seating. The curtain opens showing Roxwell with his guitar and taking the shackled hands, Monokuma appears as drummer and then starts playing. Because of the slow star, people star booing guitarist which causes star playin increasingly aggressive. Consequently, two buglers who ere beginning to show larger and closer to Roxwell, causing cracks that go all over his body as if he were made of glass. Bugles begin to exploit with Roxwell at his side, at the end you can see most of the stage on fire while the audience applauds as of ot were part the show